prettylittleliarsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Aria Montgomery
Aria Montgomery is één van de hoofdpersonen in de Pretty Little Liars serie. Aria wordt gespeeld door actrice Lucy Hale. Biografie Aria Montgomery het kunstzinnige en alternatieve meisje uit de vriendinnengroep van Alison voordat ze verdween, met roze strepen in haar haren. Van de vijf liars was zij de vreemdste. Alison was het meest oprecht aardig tegen Aria in vergelijking met de andere meisjes. Alison en Aria betrapten samen Aria's vader, toen hij een affaire had met een student terwijl zij wegrenden voor Mona Vanderwaal, die destijds nog een nerd was. Sindsdien gebruikt Alison deze affaire om Aria te beïnvloeden, terwijl ze weet dat Aria's vader aan Aria heeft gevraagd om het een geheim te houden. Het continue plagen over dit geheim zorgde ervoor dat Aria een afkeer kreeg van Alison. Kort na de verdwijning van Alison, vertrekt Aria naar IJsland voor een jaar, het sabbatsjaar van haar vader. Als ze terugkomt, heeft ze geen roze streep meer in haar haren en is ze volwassener. Ze ontmoet haar toekomstige leraar Engels, Ezra Fitz, in een bar. Ze zoenen en dit leidt tot een knipperlicht relatie gedurende de serie, door de dreigementen van A. Door de losse relatie die zij en Alison hadden, is ze niet vaak het doelwit van "A", maar wordt ze nog steeds gedwongen om een weg te vinden door de ongelukken die "A" haar bezorgt (het kapotmaken van relaties, een klif veroorzaken tussen haar ouders). Ze kan worden omschreven als een aardige en bezorgde vriendin, die altijd bereid is anderen te beschermen voor de dreigementen van "A". Uiterlijk Aria heeft een bleke, ivoren teint met bruine ogen en volle lippen. Haar haar is dark en golverig, en voordat Alison verdween had ze roze highlights in haar haren. Ze heeft een klein postuur en is de kleinste van de vriendinnengroep. Verhaallijn Aria |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot thumb|leftWe zien Aria voor het eerst in de serie in de eerste scène, de scène van de nacht waarin Alison verdwenen is. Ze is - samen met de andere drie liars, Hanna, Emily en Spencer - doodsbang als ze een geluid hoort, wat uiteindelijk Alison blijkt te zijn. Alison geeft Aria een alcoholische drank en zegt dat ze die helemaal op moet drinken, waarop Spencer zegt dat Aria uit moet kijken dat ze niet al haar geheimen gaat vertellen. Middenin de nacht wordt Aria als eerste wakker en ziet dat Alison en Spencer weg zijn. Ze maakt Emily wakker en ook Hanna wordt wakker. Ze vraagt zich meteen af waar Ali en Spencer zijn. Op het moment dat Aria buiten de schuur wil gaan kijken, komt Spencer richting de schuur gelopen, met de mededeling dat Alison verdwenen is en nergens te vinden is. Spencer dacht gehoord te hebben dat Alison schreeuwde. thumb|leftDan vindt een grote tijdsprong plaats, naar een jaar na de verdwijning van Alison. Aria is teruggekomen naar Rosewood, na een jaar in IJsland te hebben gewoond met haar ouders (Byron Montgomery en Ella Montgomery) en haar broertje (Mike Montgomery). Thuis, terwijl Aria en haar moeder dozen aan het uitpakken zijn, hebben ze het over de eigenaardigheid van de 1-jarige verdwijning van Ali. Als Ella weggaat, vertelt Aria haar vader dat ze zijn geheim zal bewaren. thumb|leftAria zet haar broer Mike af bij de lacrosse training, voordat ze naar de Hollis Bar Grill gaat. In de bar loopt ze tegen een poster aan van de vermiste Alison. Dan ziet ze een leuke afgestudeerde jongen van Hollis College, Ezra, die een aantal stoelen van haar af zit. Ze praten samen over hun reizen naar Europa, vooral over IJsland, muziek en hun liefde voor de Engelse literatuur. Ezra vertelt dat hij les geeft in Engels, maar vertelt niet waar. Ook Aria is vaag over waar zij naar school gaat. Hun ontmoeting eindigt op de toiletten, waar ze zoenen. thumb|leftDe volgende dag zet Byron Aria af voor haar eerste dag op school, en terwijl ze in de auto zitten vertelt hij Aria dat hij van haar moeder houdt en dat hij een fout heeft gemaakt die hij niet nog eens zal maken. Dan krijgt Aria een flashback naar de zomer dat zij en Alison op een gemene manier Mona hadden afgewezen om vervolgens Aria's vader, Byron, in de auto te zien met een andere vrouw, welke uiteindelijk een student van hem bleek te zijn, kussend. thumb|leftOp school is Emily de eerste die Aria bijkletst over alles wat ze gemist heeft terwijl ze weg was, onder andere dat de andere drie meiden die vroeger haar vriendinnen waren (Hanna, Spencer en Emily), geen contact meer met elkaar hebben sinds Alison's verdwijning. In de tussentijd is de voormalige dikke Hanna veranderd in het poplairste meisje van de klas, samen met de vroegere nerd Mona, die ook een make-over heeft gehad. thumb|leftEmily en Aria lopen samen naar de Engelse les. Dan komt Aria erachter dat de leuke afgestudeerde jongen die ze heeft leren kennen in de bar, haar nieuwe leraar Engels is: Mr. Fitz. Ze staart hem vol ongeloof aan. Ook Ezra is geschokt en mompelt "Holy crap" als hij haar ziet, waardoor de andere klasgenoten weten dat er iets aan de hand is. Op dat moment gaat de telefoon van Aria, en is zij de eerste die een bericht krijgt van "A", die haar wil laten weten dat zij op de hoogte is van de ongeoorloofde relatie tussen Aria en Ezra. Aria verdrijft de spanning in de klas door zich te verontschuldigen voor het geluid dat haar telefoon maakt, en daarmee begint de eerste les Engels van Mr. Fitz. thumb|leftOp school zoekt Aria Ezra op als hij alleen is in zijn klaslokaal, om hun relatie te bespreken. Ezra voelt dat Aria zijn hand probeert te pakken en is niet voorbereid om een ongeoorloofde relatie met een student, terwijl Aria hem probeert te overtuigen dat hij ook iets tussen hen voelt. thumb|leftEmily gaat langs bij Aria en ze krijgen het over de berichtjes die ze ontvangen hebben. Het blijkt dat ze dus niet de enigen zijn die berichtjes hebben gehad. Ze willen beiden overduidelijk niets loslaten over de inhoud van de berichtjes, buiten het feit dat ze persoonlijke informatie bevatten, die alleen Alison van hen wist. thumb|leftDan rijdt Aria naar huis, langs de chaos van hulpverleners omdat het lichaam van Alison net gevonden is. Ze ziet Spencer van een afstandje toekijken en stapt uit de auto. Ze loopt naar Spencer toe en ze hebben het over Hanna, die opgepakt is en naar het politiebureau is gebracht. Op dat moment komt ook Hanna bij de meisjes staan en ze verzekert hen dat ze de Jenna Thing geheim heeft gehouden. thumb|leftDe dag van de begrafenis komt Aria Ezra tegen. Ze hebben een kort gesprek en Aria neemt afscheid van hem als een vriend. Ezra bedenkt zich echter en de twee zoenen weer. thumb|leftOp de begrafenis van Alison zitten de liars samen en bespreken ze de berichten van "A" die ze allemaal gehad hebben. Vervolgens buiten spreken ze met Detective Wilden en als Wilden wegloopt, krijgen de vier liars tegelijk een bericht, van niemand minder dan "A". |-|Seizoen 2= ... |-|Seizoen 3= ... |-|Seizoen 4= ... Verschijningen Aantal afleveringen: 95/95 |-|Seizoen 1= * Pilot * The Jenna Thing * To Kill a Mocking Girl * Can You Hear Me Now? * Reality Bites Me * There's No Place Like Homecoming * The Homecoming Hangover * Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone * The Perfect Storm * Keep Your Friends Close * Moments Later * Salt Meets Wound * Know Your Frenemies * Careful What U Wish 4 * If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again * Je Suis Une Amie * The New Normal * The Badass Seed * A Person of Interest * Someone to Watch Over Me * Monsters In The End * For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= * It's Alive * The Good-bye Look * My Name Is Trouble * Blind Dates * The Devil You Know * Never Letting Go * Surface Tension * Save The Date * Picture This * Touched By an A-ngel * I Must Confess * Over My Dead Body * The First Secret * Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares * A Hot Piece of A * Let the Water Hold Me Down * The Blonde Leading the Blind * A Kiss Before Lying * The Naked Truth * Ctrl: A * Breaking the Code * Father Knows Best * Eye of the Beholder * If These Dolls Could Talk * unmAsked |-|Seizoen 3= * It Happened 'That Night' * Blood Is The New Black * Kingdom of the Blind * Birds of a Feather * That Girl Is Poison * The Remains of the A * Crazy * Stolen Kisses * The Kahn Game * What Lies Beneath * Single Fright Female * The Lady Killer * This Is a Dark Ride * She's Better Now * Mona-Mania * Misery Loves Company * Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno * Dead To Me * What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted? * Hot Water * Out of Sight, Out of Mind * Will the Circle Be Unbroken? * I'm Your Puppet * A dAngerous gAme |-|Seizoen 4= * "A" Is For A-l-i-v-e * Turn of the Shoe * Cat's Cradle * Face Time * Gamma Zeta Die! * Under the Gun * Crash & Burn, Girl * The Guilty Girl's Handbook * Into the Deep * The Mirror Has Three Faces * Bring Down the Hoe * Now You See Me, Now you Don't * Grave New World * Who's In the Box? * Love ShAck, Baby * Close Encounters * Bite Your Tongue * Hot For Teacher * Shadow Play * Free Fall * She's Come Undone * Cover For Me * Unbridled * A Is For Answers Vriendschappen ... Relaties ... Geheimen * Pilot »» '''Weet dat haar vader een affaire had met één van zijn studenten; ze kwam daar samen met Alison achter toen ze hem in zijn auto in een verlaten steegje zag zoenen met Meredith Sorenson. Byron Montgomery drukt haar echter meermaals op het hart dit absoluut geheim te houden. ''Dit geheim is '''wel onthuld.'' *The Jenna Thing '»» '''Als de meiden aan het verkleden zijn op Emily's kamer, springt Alison ineens op omdat ze volgens haar bespied zouden worden door Toby Cavanaugh. Ze komt meteen met een wreed plan om een stinkbom in zijn garage te gooien - waar de overige vier meisjes niet echt achter staan. Ze doen het toch en als gevolg van dit ongeluk is Jenna blind. ''Dit geheim komt '''wel '''uit. Berichten van A Trivia ... Quotes ... Foto's ...